Shadows Journey
by RetroTheFox17
Summary: Shadow has reoccurring nightmares that he wants to get rid of. He is also very misunderstood by his friends/allies as he refuses to open up to them. Will that all change? Follow Shadow on his journey... Rated M for strong language, suggestive situations, use of alcohol, NO LEMONS(In this story). Shadamy. Drama, Romance, Humor
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Disclaimer: All characters, unless noted otherwise, are owned by SEGA, no copyright intended.

Chapter 1: Nightmares

Shadow lays asleep in his bedroom on the Space Colony Ark, it has only been a month since he was created by Professor Gerald Robotnik.  
Shadow is the product of Project: Shadow, he was created in hopes that Gerald could use him to cure his Daughter, Maria,  
of N.I.D.S(Neuro Immune Deficiency Syndrome).  
Over the past few weeks, Maria has become Shadows best-friend, and the only person Shadow can trust. He considers Gerald his friend too, but he can't share his feelings with Gerald like he can with Maria.  
Maria, who was 12, always make's him feel happy and she is the only person who stands up for him.  
He had heard other scientist calling him a "freak" and a "waste of space",  
Shadow was hurt by this, but Maria came and comforted him.

Shadow wakes up, it is 3 A.M.  
An alarming is going off along with a computerized voice,  
"Code Red Hostiles on board, escape procedure Alpha, report to the nearest escape pod".  
Shadow jumbed out of bed and quickly slipped on his shoes, gloves and inhibitor rings.  
He immidiatly ran to Maria's room, which was right down the corador.  
He opened the door, Maria was standing by her bed.  
She looked at Shadow with a confused expression on her face,  
"Shadow? What-What's going on?", she said, slighty scared.  
"I don't know, here, take my hand, we must get to the escape pods." Shadow said, reaching out a open hand toward Maria.  
Without question Maria took his hand, they started running to the escape pods.

After running down multiple large coradors,  
and having been shot at by multipe people Shadow recognized as G.U.N troops,  
they finnally entered a room full of escape pods.  
"Shadow, stand in that escape pod" she pointed to a nearby escape pod,  
"I'll prep it for launch."Shadow stood in the escape pod, awaiting for Maria to once again to be by his side.  
A soldier walked into the room, and pointed a 9mm standard-issue G.U.N handgun at Maria.  
Before Shadow could get over to her to try an protect her, she closed the escape pod.  
"Maria? why did you-" Shadow cut himself off when he saw she was bleeding extensivly from the right side of her abdomen,  
she dropped to the floor. She looked into Shadows eyes, she began to cry.  
"Shadow, I beg of you, give them a chance to be happy" she said as she reached up to pull the release lever for the escape pod.  
"Don't pull that lever!" the G.U.N soldier yelled in anger.  
"Sianaro, Shadow The Hedgehog..." she pulled the lever, releasing the pod.  
The slodier shot Maria, for Shadow, everything went black.

Shadow awoke in his bed, present day on earth.  
He sad up quickly, covered in sweating, with tear streaks down his cheek.  
Shadow sighed, and annoyingly mummbled,  
"Damn nightmares..."

End of Chapter 1...  



	2. Chapter 2: Morning

Disclaimer: All characters, unless noted otherwise, are owned by SEGA, no copyright intended.

Chapter 2: Morning

Shadow get's out of bed, covered in sweat from the nightmare he just awoke from.  
He heads into the bathroom and takes a quick shower, and sleeks his fur back so that it doesn't look messy.  
He slips on his shoes, gloves and inhibitor rings, and heads down stairs.  
Shadow enters his kitchen, hoping to make a scrumptous breakfast.  
He open the fridge and there is a orange and a gallon of milk.  
Shadow sighs "Ugh, I really need to go and buy some food." says Shadow.  
He grabs the gallon of milk and reaches ontop of the fridge and grabs a box of Cereal. He then grabs a bowl and a spoon and puts the Cereal in the bowl.  
He opens the gallon of milk and starts to pour it in, only to find that the milk is spoiled, chunks fall into his Cereal. "Damn, now I have nothing to eat!" Shadow says angerly. "Hmmm, maybe I'll pay a visit to that faker Sonic's house,  
he's got enough food in his house to feed a damn army" Shadow says, almost sarcasticly, while slightly chuckling to himself.

Him and Sonic are friends in a way, they have been friends since they stopped the Ark from destroying the planet. Shadow looks at the clock, it's only 6:00 A.M.  
"Knowing Sonic he won't be up for another 6 hours, amazing how that hedgehog can sleep in so late and still have enough energy to run around all day" Shawdow says to himself.  
"Well, I might aswell do something for a few hours till I go to Sonics" Shadow says, pondering what to do for the morning. Shadow get's up from the kitchen table and walks around his house, looking for something to do. "Damn, no wonder I'm always bored, there's nothing to do around here"  
says Shadow.

As Shadow walks around his house, he had not noticed the lapse in time. Shadow looks up at the clock,  
"What!? 11:30 already?" Shadow says in surprisement, "Well, might aswell start walking to Sonics."

End of Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic's House

Disclaimer: All characters, unless noted otherwise, are owned by SEGA, no copyright intended.

Chapter 3: Sonic's House

Shadow arrived at Sonics house, he had decided to walk there,  
enjoying the cool summer breeze. It was 12:30 P.M.  
Shadow walked up to the door and knocked, after a minute or so Sonic opened the door.  
"Oh, hey Shadow, long time no see, it sure has been a while since I've seen you, what have you been up to?"  
said Sonic, surprised to see Shadow. Before Shadow could answer he could smell bacon being made, he looked over Sonic's shoulder and saw Tails in the kitchen. Shadow had not noticed how long he had been standing there.  
"Hey Shadow? You okay?" Sonic said waving a hand in his face.  
"Oh, hehe, sorry about that, as for what I have been up to, nothing much really" Shadow said,  
slightly embarassed, "What have you been up to?" Shadow said to Sonic.  
"Same old same old, sleeping, running, destroying Eggmans robot, not extrodinary" said Sonic.  
Shadow looked over Sonics shoulder again, tails began cracking eggs into another pan on the stove.  
Sonic noticed Shadow looking over his shoulder, Sonic knew what Shadow was looking at.  
"Would you like to come in and eat lunch with us?" Asked sonic. "Are you sure I would't be imposing?" Shadow said, trying to be polite.  
"It fine, come on in" Sonic said grinning and stepping to the side.  
Shadow walked in, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been in Sonics house.

Sonics house is pretty big. 4 bedrooms, 2 baths, a large living room and kitchen, and a large basement for Tails' inventions. Not a mansion, but close.  
To Shadow, Sonic's house is amazing. Shadow's house is 2 bedroom, 1 small bath, and a small living room and kitchen.

Shadow entered the kitchen and sat at the table, he was greeted by Tails.  
"Hi Shadow, I havn't seen you in a while" tails said wjile preparing plates for him, Shadow, and Sonic. "Yea, I've just been relaxing a lot" said Shadow.  
Sonic entered and took a seat beside Shadow. Tails placed 3 plates of food on the table.  
Sadow looked down at his plate, almos drooling. There was Bacon, Eggs, Ham, and French Toast on the plate.  
Tails sat down and they bagan to eat. They ate and catched up a bit more. After they ate they watched TV for a couple hours, and just relaxed on the couch.  
Shadow yawned and looked at the clock, it was 8:30 P.M., he had been there all day.  
He stood up and looked at Tails and Sonic, "Thanks for letting me hang here for the day, I better get home, I'm getting tired, see ya"  
Shadow turned around and began to walk to the door to leave, when Sonic stopped him.  
"Hey Shadow, I was going to throw a party tomarrow night, wanna come?" Sonic said to Shadow.  
Shadow pondered for a moment about whether he should go or not. Shadow isn't really the "party" type. "Well, I guess, I don't have anything better to do" said Shadow.  
"Okey, see you tomarrow!" Sonic said, in a eager way.  
With that, Shadow left and went home and went to sleep,  
awaiting for the next day.

End of Chapter 3...


	4. Chapter 4: Self Preparation

Disclaimer: All characters, unless noted otherwise, are owned by SEGA, no copyright intended.

Chapter 4: Self Preperation

End of Chapter 4...

Shadow wakes up, later then usual, from the same nightmare he always wakes up from.  
He sighs, "Am I ever gonna be able to get rid of these nightmares?" Shadow says outloud to himself.  
"They're really starting to get annoying, I'm-" Shadow cuts himself off and let's out a small chuckle,  
"I really am losing it, talking to myself, haha" Shadow says.  
Shadow looks at the clock, it's 12:25 P.M.  
"Man, I slept in real late" Shadow says. "Maybe I should call Sonic, see what time the party starts"  
Shadow says as he get's out of bed and slips on some clothes.

He goes downstairs and calls song, after about 4 rings Sonic answers.  
"Hey Shadow, what's up?"  
Sonic says. "Nothing much, just wonder when I should arrive for the party" Shadow says.  
"Oh, haha, around 10pm" says Sonic "10pm!? Don't you think that's a little late?" Shadow say, astounded.  
"Haha, you don't stay up late do you?" Sonic says.  
"I'm normally asleep by 9:30pm"  
Sonic chuckles "hahaha, that's really early, I normally don't fall asleep till 2 or 3 in the morning" Sonic says. "Damn, well okay, I'll see you at 10, talk to you later" Shadow says, and hangs up the phone.

"Well, I might aswell try and sleep for the whole day, since it seems that I'm going to be up all night" Shadow says.  
And with that Shadow goes back upstairs, sets his alarm for 8:30 P.M and goes to sleep.

**TIME LAPSE**

Shadows wakes up from the alarm.  
"Well, now I know I only have the nightmare one when I first wake up" Shadow say as he gets out of a bed.  
He goes in the bathroow and takes a quick shower so that he smells good. He walks back into his room and grabs soe cloths. "Well, this isn't a formal party, no use in getting all dressed up" Shadow says before grabbing a simple shirt and a all black hoodie. He then puts on a pair of dark, faded jeans and the he put on his shoes, gloves and inhibitor rings. He puts on some deoderant and body spray, then he heads downstairs.  
Shadow looks at the clock, it's 9:55pm. "Well, can't walk there this time" Shadow says. He pulls out a Chaos Emerald, "Chaos Control!" Shadow yells as he warps to Sonics house for the party.

End of Chapter 4...

What does everyone think of the story so far?  
Leave some reviews!^^


	5. Chapter 5: Party

Disclaimer: All characters, unless noted otherwise, are owned by SEGA, no copyright intended.

Chapter 5: Party

Shadow Chaos Controlled just outside Sonics house, he already sees people entering.  
He walks up on the porch and knocks on the door. He is greeted by Sonic.  
"Hey Shadow! Come on in" Sonic says. Shadow can smell the alcahol on his breath.  
"You didn't say there would be alcahol" Shadow says, kinda surprised, "I didn't take you for someone who drinks" says Shadow. Sonic lightly pats Shadow on the back, walking him into his house. "Eh, I don't drink to often, just at parties, gotta let yourself loose sometimes, right? hehe" Sonic says, chuckling.  
"Yea, I guess so" Shadow says. "That's the spirit! Here!" Sonic says, handing him a glass full of Vodka. "Ehh, I really shouldn't, I don't really drink" Shadow says, nervously. "Oh, Come on Shadow, a glass won't hurt" Sonic says, gesturing to the glass of Vodka.  
Shadow sighs "Well, okay" Shadow says, taking the glass out of Sonics hand and takes a swig. It burns the back of Shadows throat, making him almost cough it up, but the flavor also intrigued him, so he drinks a little more. Before he knew it he had finished the glass.  
"Man, for someone who says they don't really drink you sure downed that quick" Sonic says, surprised.  
"Yea, hand me the bottle" Shadow says. Sonic hands him the bottle, Shadow pours himself another glass and he downs it faster then the last.  
He pours another and downs it even faster. "He-hey, slow down Shadow, the party just begun" Sonic says to Shadow.  
Shadow, already feeling some of the alcahol getting to him, chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll be *burp* fine, hehe"  
Sonic let's out a chuckle, "Okay, well if you need anything I'll be around" Sonic says, and with that, Sonic walks away.  
"Hmmm, know what should I do?" Shadow thinks to himself. Shadow walks around Sonics house, saying hi to his friends.  
He walks into Sonics game room and sees Knuckles, Tikal and Amy by the pool table. He was mainly focused on Amy, he reminded him so much of Maria for reasons that he did not know. He liked Amy, a lot, he had a crush on her since he convinced him to help stop the Ark. What Shadow didn't know is that Amy felt the same way towards him, even when they were enemies Amy felt something for Shadow.

Shadow walks up to the pool table, before he could say anything Knuckles looks at him. "Hey Shadow, could you be on Amys team for a pool?"  
Knuckles said. Shadow glanced over at Amy and she blushed and looked away, she had been look at him. Shadow smiles "Sure" said Shadow.  
Knuckles handed Shadow the poolstick, "You break" Shadow nods, and breaks.

**TIME LAPSE**  
*Warning, corny romance ahead*

After about 20 minutes of playing, both teams only needed to get in the 8 Ball. Shadow was up, "8 Ball, right Corner Pocket" Shadow says, as he lines up the Shot.  
Shadow hits it, and it goes right in.  
Amy happily yelled, "Yay we won!" She then hugged Shadow, which made Shadow slightly blush.  
Amy looked up at Shadow, as he was a bit taller than her. They gazed into eachother eyes.  
Amy slowly leaned forward and kissed Shadow, Shadow blushed and kissed back.  
"Ohhhhh" Knuckles and Tikal said at the same time.  
Amy pulls aways, and looks at the ground, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me" Amy said, "It's just that I, I really like you" Amy said, sad, thinking she made I mistake.  
Shadow lightly cups his hand on Amy's chin and lifts her head up, he's blushing. "It's okay Amy, I like you to"  
Shadow said. "Re-really?" Amy says, slightly astounded. Shadow leans forward and lightly kisses her, and pulls away, "Yes" Shadow said.  
Amy hugged Shadow. "Well, that was unexpected Knuckles said.

Shadow and Amy walked into back into Sonic's large living room, where the main party was going on.  
The smell of alcahol filled the air. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand, "Wanna dance?" Amy asked Shadow. "Sure" Shadow said.  
They then went to the dance floor. They danced, or in this case, waved their arms in the air and yelled a lot.  
After about 20 minutes Shadow and Amy decided to get a drink.  
They both poured glass after glass, and they talked and laughed a lot. Before they knew it they had finished a whole bottle of Vodka.  
Shadow looked at the clock, it was 3:00am, people started to leave. "I had a good time tonight" Said Amy, drunkenly. "I did to Amy" said Shadow the same way.  
They both kissed, then Sonic walked in, he was completely waisted. "Hehe, I see you 2 became very acquainted tonight" Sonic said.  
They both glared at Sonic. All 3 of them laughed. Tails then came downstairs, as he did not participate in the party because of all the alcahol.  
"Amy, Shadow, are either of you able to safley get home?" Tails asked, worried, seeing that they were very drunk. They both shook their head no.  
"You guys can stay in the guestroom." Sonic said. "Okay" Shadow and Amy said. Tails helped them up the stairs and into the guest room.  
Once they were in the room Tails closed the door and went back to his room.  
Shadow laid down on the bed, Amy crawled on top of him. "Let's have some fun!" Amy said.

End of Chapter 5...

Surprised? What will happen next? What do you think of the story so far? 


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 6: Unecessary Worryin

Disclaimer: All characters, unless noted otherwise, are owned by SEGA, no copyright intended.

Chapter 6: Unecessary Worrying and Surprises

Shadow wakes up, as usual from the same nightmare, but that's not what he's thinking about.  
Amy's laying on top of him, half naked, Shadow gasps, "What the? What happend last night? Damn my head hurts" Shadow says, holding his head.  
Shadow thinks back to what happend.

-FLASHBACK-

Amy crawls on top of Shadow, "Let's have some fun!" Amy says. Amy slips off her shirt and starts kissing Shadow. Shadow kisses back, after a couple minutes Amy stops. "Amy?" Shadow says. Shadow lifts up her head, she had fallen asleep.  
Shadow lightly chuckles and falls asleep.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Shadow is relieved that him and Amy didn't do anything. "Hmmm, now what do I do? I don't want to wake Amy, what time is it?" Shadow looks around the room for a clock,finally after looking around he sees a clock. He let's his eyes adjust more so he can read the time. "2pm!?" Shadow says to himself, astounded. "Maybe I should wake Amy" Shadow says to himself. He lightly shakes Amy, "Amy, hey Amy it's time to wake up." said Shadow. Amy slowly starts to wake up. Amy sits up and looks at Shadow, "What happend last night?" Amy says to Shadow. Shadow looks at Amy and starts blushing.  
Amy then notices that she is only wear her bra and her skirt. She blushes hard and gasps, she grabs the blanket and uses it to cover herself.  
"Sh-Shadow? Did we?" Amy says, nervously, not letting her gaze meet his. "Don't worry, we didn't" Shadow says in a comforting tone.  
Amy let's out a sigh of releif "Oh, okay, I don't think I'm ready for that sort of thing" Amy says. "Yea, me either" Shadow says half-heartedly.  
"Wait? You mean you're a virgin?" Amy says, surprised. "Yes" Shadows says, slightly embarrassed. "But how? I mean, I see women cooing over you all the time" Amy say.  
"Well, Maria told me to save it for someone I loved" Shadow said, just loud enough for Amy to hear.  
Amy leans down and kisses Shadow on the cheeck, "Well, atleast when we do get to that step in our relationship we will both experiance something new" Amy says and lays her head on his chest. Shadow lets out a light chuckle "Yea, I guess we both will" Shadow says.

After a few minutes of laying in bed together Shadow and Amy decide to get up. Amy picks up her shirt, which was laying beside the bed, and puts it back on.  
Shadow still had all of his clothes on. Shadow opens the door for Amy, letting her go first, Shadow then fallows behind. They head downstairs and see Tails sitting at the table. "Hi Tails" Amy says, "Where's Sonic?" Amy says, curiously. "Yea, he's still in bed, he has a a massive hangover" Tails says. "Ah, okay" Amy says. Shadow looks around, and sees the mess, empty beer bottles on the floor,  
alcahol spilled all over the coffee table. "Hey Tails, need any help cleaning up?" Shadow says politely. "Sure! Thanks" Tails says,  
relieved that he won't have to clean up everything himself.

**TIME LAPSE**

After few hours of cleaning Amy, Shadow and Tails got the house spotless.  
Amy whispers to Shadow "You think we sould leave now?", "Yea, hey Tails, we're going to go see ya" Shadow says. "See you guys later" Tails says.  
Shadow and Amy walk outside, Shadow looks around for Amy's car. "Where's your car?" Shadow asks Amy. "Oh, I just walked" Said Amy.  
"Ah, want me to take you home?" Shadow asks Amy. "Yes, thank you" said Amy. Shadow pulls out his Chaos Emerald,  
"Actually Shadow, can we just walk?" Amy asks Shadow. Shadow smiles "Sure" Shadow says. Shadow and Amy hold eachothers hands and start walking.  
They walk slowly, enjoying eachothers company. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as they laughed and joked around,  
even going out of there way and going to the park. It started to get dark so they got back to walking to Amy's house.  
Once they arrived there it was around 9:30pm. Amy unlocked the door, she then looked Shadow and hugged and kissed him. "I had a great time today" said Amy.  
"Me to" said Shadow. They both smiled. "Well, I guess I better get home" Shadow said, and reached for his Chaos Emerald. Before Shadow could grab it Amy lightly grabbed his arm, "Actually Shadow, I was wondering if you you could stay here tonight" said Amy.  
Shadow smiled "Sure" said Shadow. They walked in and Shadow followed Amy up to her room. Shadows eyes lit up, he was amazed at all the pink.  
Amy and Shadow both took off their clothes, only leaving on their undergarments. They crawled into bed together and cuddled under the blankets.  
Amy kissed Shadow and looked him in the eyes "Even though we've only been together for a day, I- I love you Shadow." Amy said, blushing.  
Shadow smiled, "I love you to Amy" Shadow kissed Amy and they cuddled up to eachother and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 6... 


	7. Chapter 7: Peaceful Awakening and a Surp

Disclaimer: All characters, unless noted otherwise, are owned by SEGA, no copyright intended.

Chapter 7: Peaceful Awakening and a Surprise

Shadow wakes up, as usual very early. But somethings different, Shadow still had the nightmare, but it cut of before Maria was shot.  
Shadow still woke up in a sweat, but not seeing Maria die lightend his awakening. He looked at the clock, it was 7:30am.  
Shadow slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake Amy. He looked at Amy who was sound asleep, and smiled. "Man, I never would have thought that Amy liked me back, I havn't felt this happy in a long time" Shadow said to himself.  
Shadow was about to get bsck in bed, but then he had an idea. "Wait a sec, I'll make Amy breakfast" Shadow thought to himself. Shadow put on his clothes before exiting Amy's room.

Shadow snuck quitely downstairs into Amy's kitchen and opened the fridge. "Wow she's got a lot of food in here, I have to remember to stock up my fridge" he said to himself.  
He grabbed the carton of eggs, the carton of orange juice, butter and bacon. Shadow grabbed 2 pans and put them on the stove,  
he put some of the butter on the one pan and turned the stove on the low so that the eggs won't stick.  
Once the butter melted all over in the pan he cracked a couple eggs in the pan. He then put a few strips of bacon on the other pan.  
He then searched in a couple cabinents and found a foldable tray, a plate and a glass. He then found a fork in a drawer by the sink. Once the bacon and eggs were done he turned off the stove and put the food on the plate and onto the the foldable tray. Then Shadow poured a glass of orange juice and placed it on the tray. Shadow picked up the tray and slowly walked up the stairs carefully so that he wouldn't drop it. He got to the top of the steps and proceeded to Amy's room. Shadow opened the door to Amy's room and entered.  
He went up to Amy's bed and sat on it beside where Amy was laying. He then lightly shook Amy, waking her up, she sat up and stretched before noticing the tray of food. Once her eyes adjusted she saw the tray.  
She looked up at Shadow, who was sitting right beside her, and smiled. Shee kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Shadow, this is so sweet of you"  
Amy said, as she began eating. Shadow lightly blushed, "You're welcome, anything for you" said Shadow.  
Once Amy was done eating Shadow took the tray, "I'll go done stairs and do the dishes" Shadow said. "Okay, I'll be down in a beat, I'm going to put on a change of clothes.

End of Chapter 7...  
Yea, I know, this chapter was pretty short, corny and boring, haha, but I figured I'd write it.  
The next chapter will be better, leave some reviews of what you think of the story so far. 


	8. Chapter 8: Morning Of Curiosity

Disclaimer: All characters, unless noted otherwise, are owned by SEGA, no copyright intended.

Chapter 8: Morning of Curiosity

Shadow was downstairs doing dishes while Amy was upstairs getting dressed.

**UPSTAIRS**

Amy was putting putting on clothes. She was putting on a shirt which she got at a concert where she saw her favorite band, Hollywood Undead.  
She then slipped on a piar of jeans that had faded look. "I still can't believe that me and Shadow are dating, it seems so unreal" Amy thought to herself, "I've liked him for so long, he's so handsome and nice, if this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up"  
Amy left her room and headed downstairs.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Shadow is doing dishes. While doing them he starts to think to himself, "Wow, I can't believe this, dating Amy, spending the night at her house,  
it's amazing, I havn't felt like this in a long time." Amy came downstairs and walked up behind Shadow and hugged him from behind. "Almost done with the dishes?" Amy asked. "Actually, I am done" Shadow said, almost proudly, as he finished the fork and placed in the draining rack . Amy chuckled, "hehe, okay, you can just leave them there, I'll deal with them later, so now what do you wanna do?" Amy asked. "Whatever you wanna do" Shadow said.  
"We could walk to the park" Amy suggested. "Sure, sounds good" Shadow replied. They walked out the door, but it started raining a little bit so they quickly got back inside before they got wet. "Man, stupid rain" Amy said, dissapointed that they won't be walking to the park.  
Amy sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside her idicating that Amy wanted Shadow to sit there. Shadow sat down beside her, Amy rested her head on his shoulders then turned on the TV with the remote. "Let's check the weather, see how long it'll rain for" Amy said.  
Once the TV powered on she turned to the weather channel. "There will be rainfall all day and unpredicted storms throughout the rest of the week" the weatherman said. "Ugh, gosh I hate this weather" Amy said. She looked up at Shadow and smiled, "But I guess it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you"  
Amy said, then she kissed Shadow. Shadow kissed back, after they stopped Shadow curiosity got to him.

"Hey Amy, I have a question" said Shadow. "What is it Shadow?" Amy asked. "Well I was just wondering, how long have you liked me, and why?" Shadow asked, curiosly.  
"Well, I always felt something for you, even when we weren't all on the best of terms. And I like you because your handsome, smart, and even though you act tough, I knew that you had a soft spot" Amy said. "Okay, and I have one more question" Shadow said. "What is it?"Amy asked. "Well, how come you always chased around Sonic but never me?" Shadow asked curiosly. "Well, I don't know really, before I met you I actually liked him but then after we met I didn't really like him anymore, just as a friend. To tell you the truth, I kinda just liked annoying him" Amy said, chuckling when she said the last part. Shadow couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Shadow, can I ask you something?" Amy said. "Sure, what is it?" Shadow asked.  
"Well, how long have you liked me, and why?" Amy asked. "Well, I liked you since I first saw you, but I didn't relize I how I really felt until that day on the ark,  
and I like you because you're smart, pretty, nice and you stay composed during a bad situation Shadow said, as wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

End of Chapter 8... 


End file.
